


Prey猎物

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 注释：写给鲛猫http://weibo.com/supeibiasqualo?from=myfollow_all警告：AU,3P,PWP,末世后世界,藉高科技生子大纲：Steve和Bucky在追查一位吸血鬼，然而究竟谁才是猎物这点有待商榷。Tony小時候被盾冬兩人救，但還是變成吸血鬼，Tony長大後報答盾冬兩人讓他們繼續當他們想當的獵人並提供金援，而因為Tony腦抽，為了搞到盾冬兩人的孩子所以做了開頭的引誘





	1. 正文

序

公元2234年，天灾四起，海啸袭击了中东，东南亚诸国干旱，美洲大陆南方各州在夏季下起了冰雹，阿拉斯加则是出现了台风，气候异常导致了粮食作物歉收，更破坏了原本就岌岌可危的各国关系，各国间和平协议最终崩盘，核武器及生物武器让世界变成人间炼狱，故有人称该年为”天启之年”。

在战争的刺激下，科学家们合成了一种RNA病毒，该病毒进入后破坏人体的圤琳合成途径，使得红细胞生成减少，使患者呈苍白面容，病毒本身并不致命，最可怕的是该病毒引起的免疫应答反应，因为该病毒的分子构型类似脑细胞，使得免疫细胞将脑神经细胞视为抗原，产生相应的抗体使得脑细保大量受损，发病最早的部位是大脑皮层，最后累及到延髓脑干使患者死亡。

临床表现为首先为苍白，口唇紫黑，免疫功能正常者病情会突然好转，脸色口唇转回红润，随后病情急遽恶化，出现神经症状：谵妄、记忆障碍、失认、失语等认知障碍。

特殊的典型临床表现为”渴血症”，该病的俗称”吸血鬼病”也因此而来，患者渴望饮用新鲜血液，若不提供则会攻击周遭人群或是饮用自己的血液，多数患者会死于低血容量性休克或病变累及呼吸中枢使得呼吸停止。

免疫功能低下者转为慢性感染，症状为持续的红细胞生成减少，该症状可由静脉输注红细胞改善，特殊表现为生长期的孩子在长出恒齿后尖牙(虎牙)较常人尖锐，并特化出单独的腺体及注射腔，在患者将尖牙刺入肌肉后，可注射麻痹性毒液，老年患者无此改变。

患者的生长代谢功能降低，所需食物量减少，并且该病毒具有强烈的排他性，以换吸血鬼病毒的患者不会再感染其他的病毒或是细菌、真菌，并且对辐射线有一定的抵抗能力。

该病毒的传染途径只有血液传播及母婴垂直传播，体液中携带的病毒量少无法造成传染，只有在大爆发的初期零星的伤人事件造成较多的感染，曾被视为失败的生物武器。

然而当世界进入核冬天，人类大量死亡，而俗称的”吸血鬼”们却因为能抵抗饥饿、抵抗辐射而活了下来，并且因为代谢降低的缘故，他们还得到了过往人类梦寐以求的东西，长寿，因无自然死亡的吸血鬼病患者的案例，故”吸血鬼们”的寿命目前无法推估，但统计数据最高龄者为212岁。

与吸血鬼们同时存活下来的，还有经过和冬天洗礼的新人类：异能者。

异能者能在不施加任何防护的状态下，穿越核灾最严重的地区并无任何的损伤或是后遗症，并且拥有特殊能力，但是该能力通常只有”新政府”内部人物才能得知。

在第四次世界大战后，因各国程度不一的核灾变，以往以国家为界线及统治范围的”旧政府”彻底垮台，而由各个私人跨国企业组成的”新政府”则是成为社会规则的制定者。

其中Stark企业在天启后212年成为了北美洲大陆的唯一统治者，故事就要从这里开始说起。

 

写在前面：我的贾尼永远都是亲情向的，而且这里的Jarvis是漫画里的地中海老头，所以别在下面喊贾尼，我会生气。

正文开始

 

Tony不知道他到底犯了什么错，他不知道他为什么会被带到这里，寒冷、黑暗，还有永无止尽的痛苦哀号。

「啊！！！啊！！！给我血！！！给我血啊！！！」一条细瘦的手穿过栏杆，从它的白嫩看得出她曾经养尊处优，又不知怎么得变成如今这种境地。

Tony看了一眼栏杆对面披头散发的女子，他母亲已经彻底疯掉了，很快就会像父亲那样血流尽而死吧，Tony害怕的缩到地牢角落紧紧护着自己。

「抱歉了夫人，不过请回到你那边去。」Jarvis说，同时挥舞着唯一护身的棍棒将她驱赶回去，Maria暂时退回自己的牢房不再靠近。

「没事了，Tony少爷。」Jarvis抱起缩在角落的小Tony，温柔地把他抱在怀里安抚他，虽然他能做的也只有这样了。

终于安静下来了，Tony抬起头看着地牢上方的小通风口，清晨的初阳从中照了进来，Tony伸手想要去碰，阳光有一些微微的温度，虽然手有点痛，但是很温暖，就像是希望一样。

+++

「老爷、老爷，Tony老爷！」Jarvis轻拍Tony的肩呼唤他。 

「Jarvis你不要叫我老爷吗，好像显得我很老一样。」突然被叫醒的Tony被吓得从桌面上弹起来，等他看清是Jarvis后又松了一口气地坐回去。

「用餐的时间到了。」Jarvis说，他带来的托盘上有一份精致的餐点和一支针剂。

「我不饿啦，还有很多事情要忙呢。」Tony揉揉额头，另只手同时轻敲桌面，桌面同时出现多个数据文件，他最近在想办法提高整体人类的生育率。

这是老问题了，自从吸血鬼病毒成为在新世界活下去为数不多的办法，人类的生育率就直直降，还造成本来就不太多的女性患者死亡，虽然目前吸血鬼的年龄上限还没人知道，但是这样下去，人类迟早会灭绝的，国王不好当啊，Tony在心中叹息。

「就算您不想用餐，还是需要打针剂的。」Jarvis劝告，针剂是每个吸血鬼患者都必须补充的卟啉。

「你帮我打针，我就吃啦！」Tony向Jarvis撒娇似的说到，他也只有在Jarvis面前能够放松呢。

Tony对Jarvis伸出一只手来，Jarvis叹了口气有些无奈又有些慈爱的地帮Tony打针，Tony同时津津有味地吃起Jarvis带来的餐点，这时内线电话响起，生物技术部门主管Bruce的头像在桌面上闪烁，Tony挥挥手接通电话。

「培育的胎儿已经可以存活到28周了，体外生殖技术第一阶段已经完成。」Bruce激动的报告成果，虽然他只是保守地说第一阶段完成，但是这基本上已经可以确定实验成功，毕竟28周的早产儿就算是七百年前的医疗水平都可以救活。

「我就知道你可以做得到！」Tony开心的说和显像里的Bruce击掌，Jarvis也露出自豪的微笑。

这时另外一通电话切了进来，显示着特殊的A符号，Bruce认得那是Tony专属的私密计划的标志，有些犹豫是否该挂断电话。

Tony看了一眼闪动的标志，他没有像往常一样马上接起来，而是陷入思考，他们打过来的时机真凑巧，这是不是一个契机让他去做这件事呢？他一直很厌烦做一个国家的管理者，对他来说待在实验室发明那些新奇的事物才是他真正的理想，或许是时候要个继承人把责任交出去了。

「想不想试试看异能者的？」Tony提起头问Bruce。

「你能搞到那东西？我知道你旗下有几位异能者，不过也要他们同意你才弄得到吧？你也知道他们大多都是天启年初的老古板，没那么好说服的。」Bruce有些担忧地说。

「没问题的，我有办法。」Tony露出一个别有计划地微笑。

+++

Steve和Bucky是猎人，这个职位类似于旧时代的FBI与特异事件处理者的合体，他们隶属于Stark企业的治安部门，但他们有专属的联络人Iron Man，而不是像其他人一样由系统发布任务，他们有时也会更特殊一些，甚至会涉及到别的公司派来的间谍或是企业内部的小型党派斗争。

这或许和他们的背景有关，他们曾经是”旧政府”的异能者特种兵，他们都曾经作为秘密武器被冷冻过一段时间，等到他们苏醒时世界已经翻天覆地，所幸Stark企业给了他们一份工作，让他们能继续帮助人。

Steve的搭档依然是Bucky这是最令他感到欣慰的部分，在第四次世界大战的后期，Bucky被带走洗脑，他们属于不同阵营，有了不同的人生经历，Steve很庆幸他能和Bucky再次相遇。

可惜他们之间原本的淡淡情愫已经荡然无存，但Steve并没有感到难过，他们不同的经历造就了不同的价值观，没必要为了过去痴迷将对方束缚死，它们依然是老朋友、好搭档，但他只是不在以恋人的方式爱Bucky罢了。

Steve的胡思乱想着直到Bucky播电话的声音响起，这次Iron Man很快就接起电话了，上次他迟迟不接让他们很担心，虽然这也是无用的担心，毕竟他们也不知道他们神秘的联络人Iron Man到底在哪里。

「这次的目标在这里吗, Iron Man？」Bucky再次确认，他们的车自动驶进一家高级俱乐部的范围，做为猎人他们自然没少来过这种地方，而他们也是熟读过任务报告知道目标会固定在这里出入才来的。

 

「当然在里面，我做事什么时候出错过？你就这么不信任我吗？Bucky宝贝？」Iron Man那略带金属质感的声音传出，一个金红相间的盔甲投影出现在他们眼前，和他们调笑到，这就是Iron Man他们的联络人。

「才不是，我只是想和你说话而已，Iron亲爱的。」Steve为Bucky这种只是想要和Iron Man搭话的行为感到可耻，但这一年来Bucky致力于和Iron Man调情的次数已经多到让Steve连翻个白眼鄙视他都嫌懒，反正不管Bucky再怎样鼓吹Iron Man也从来不在他们面前现身。

「嘴巴真甜，但是我还是不会答应和你去约会的喔！」Iron Man说到。

其实Steve和Bucky怀疑过Iron Man到底是人工智能还是真人，虽然Iron Man从来没有曝露过他的真面目，但是从Iron Man如此人性化的动作语言还有反应动作来看，他们推测Iron Man应该是真人，而且从Iron Man能获得的数据来看，他在公司中有着极高的权限，所以他们猜Iron Man是他们联络人可能是Iron Man主动要求的，而这项职务说不定还是他的兼职工作而已。

「别玩了，有目标的影像吧？传过来吧。」Steve正经的咳了两声说道，免得这两个家伙又要在他的面前玩Phone sex了。

「Steve小甜心，我就知道你最懂我，录像马上来！」Iron Man调戏到，同时他的身影消失，转而出现俱乐部内部酒吧的投影。

这次的目标Anthony坐在吧台旁正在和酒保说话，数据上显示这位Anthony是纽约州科技部门的主管，目前涉及的违规事项是涉嫌泄漏机密数据给敌对公司，而Steve和Bucky的目的是搞清楚他透漏给哪间公司以及透漏了多少内容。

Anthony留着精心打理过的山羊胡，目光锐利，眼神闪烁着聪颖的光彩，一脸社会菁英的样子，Steve不知道为什么这样的人会想要背叛公司，不过他等会就会知道答案的。

+++

「其实你可以让他们来次身体检查的，犯不着这么牺牲。」Bruce穿着酒保的服装，有些担忧地说。

「我为何要放弃这么好的机会？」Tony微笑说道，Bruce会这样说肯定没搞懂他的目的。

「你这个疯子。」Bruce翻了个白眼，他就知道Tony的动机不纯。

「这个疯子是你的王！」Tony开心的轻声哼唱起来，直到他等待的那两人进来后才停止，Tony靠着植入大脑的微型计算器联机着酒吧内的摄影镜头，他看着Steve和Bucky先是坐到了离人群较远的雅座，他们轻声交谈着，决定谁先来泡他，Tony露出笑容，狩猎开始。

Tony向Bruce招手，示意Bruce送两杯饮料到Steve和Bucky所在的位置，Bruce在心中为自己的处境感到悲哀，但还是乖乖的调好酒送过去，他们两人有些惊讶Bruce的举动，在得知那是Tony送的后释然，Steve和Bucky对视一眼。

随后Steve站起身走近吧台，Bucky坐在原位啜饮着Tony送的饮料，并紧紧盯着另外两人，Steve直接坐到Tony身边，他的大腿紧贴着Tony的，比起长期贫血的吸血鬼那温度简直是烫人，Tony吞了一口口水，装出一副无所谓的冷静样子，努力克制自己不要扑上去。

Tony微转过脸，眼神从上而下扫过Steve全身，对Steve露出一个满意的浅笑。

「你在等什么人吗？」Steve靠近Tony的耳边低语，温暖的气息喷洒在Tony的耳廓上，他几乎要为了这声音而颤抖，Tony握紧酒杯，希望自己过快的心跳不要泄漏消息。

「我在等你呢。」Tony用略带沙哑的语调对Steve说。

「酒保，麻烦给这位甜心来给带劲的。」Tony随后高声呼唤酒保，Bruce很快的调了一杯酒端给Steve，Tony用眼神示意Steve把它干了，Steve微笑，爽快的喝掉，反正几乎所有迷药对他的体质都是无效的。

「我现在有资格和你聊天了吗？」Steve微笑问Tony。

「我们可以找个安静一点的地方慢慢聊，你觉得怎么样呢？你的朋友也可以一起。」Tony露出一个勾引人的微笑，同时用手指在Steve的大腿上轻划着。

「不用了，他会自己找乐子的。」Steve说，他绝对会”玩”的很开心的，Steve在心里补充到。

「好吧，漂亮男孩，跟我来。」Tony跳下高脚椅，带头离开酒吧往俱乐部的高级包厢走去，期间他紧紧握着Steve的手生怕他会逃走一样，最后他领着Steve到了装潢看起来是更高档次的地方，整条走廊上只剩他和Steve两人。

「对了，你还没告诉我你的名……」Tony的手握上门把轻而易举地打开，他回头想问Steve问题，但却被个一闪而过的黑影打昏，Bucky抱住昏过去的Tony，Steve用眼神示意把Tony带进房里。

当Tony醒来时，没有急着睁眼，而是用房间里的监控观察Steve和Bucky，Steve拉了一张椅子坐在他对面，而Bucky则是坐在床上将他的宝贝小刀磨光，而他自己则被绑在椅子上，他的双手被反绑在背后，手铐是他给他们的那副，真是乖巧的好孩子，Tony在心中笑，随后装做迷糊的样子醒来。

「你把公司的机密透漏给谁了？」Steve看他醒来劈头问到。

「我没有透漏公司的机密。」Tony轻描淡写的说，在Steve面前说谎毫无意义，还不如乖乖的说实话省得麻烦，反正时间也快到了。

「Steve？」Bucky奇怪的抬起头看向他们，收起武器走过来。

「我的能力没有出问题，他说的是实话。」Steve困惑的靠近Tony，照理来说不应该会有这样的结果，这个Anthony已经被洗脑了吗？当Steve贴近Tony时，他突然觉得心跳加速，而且Tony身上的味道很好闻，很诱人。

Steve立刻觉得不对劲离开Tony身边，但他的心率没有下降，同时一股热流往下冲，他的下身马上撑起帐篷，Steve回头想警告Bucky不要靠近，但Bucky已经扑了上去，将Tony扑倒在地，两人在地上啃成一团。

「怎么……你在酒里下了什么药？你怎么能挣脱手铐？」Steve想去拉Bucky，但却被他一把推开，Steve无奈的尽量远离情欲勃发的两人。

「新产品，确切名称我也不会念，作用是提高性欲，动物实验若在三小时内没有发泄出来会死的呦！解手铐这种小事，这对我来说太简单了。」Tony在Bucky亲吻他的空档说，并且安抚想撕他外衣但是撕不动的Bucky，他的衣服可是特制的，要真的被撕破可糟了。

「为什么这个门打不开！」Steve冲到门口想离开，他放弃去管那两个家伙了，既然这个Anthony不是叛徒就没他的事了，Bucky想和谁搞他可管不着，他现在只想赶快离开。

「那是特制的超合金大门，门锁则需要我的脑电波才能解锁，顺带一提，周围的墙也是超合金做的。」Tony说，同时顺服的让Bucky脱下他的外衣，Bucky刚才扯他的很痛。

「开门！」Steve朝着Tony大吼。

「不行，我设了连动装置，若在三个小时内打开门，房里的炸弹炸死我们全部，附注，杀了我炸弹也会爆炸。」Tony说，同时扯下Bucky的内裤，用手套弄Bucky的下身，那可不是一手可掌握的东西。

「Fuck you！」Steve崩溃的大骂，他没想到他会陷入这么大一个圈套。

「这句不错，要不要来实践一下？」Tony调戏到。

「专心！」Bucky捏住Tony的下巴强迫Tony转回来看他。

「好！」Tony开心地说到，同时吻上Bucky的唇安抚他，Bucky撕掉Tony身上最后的一件衣物，随手将Tony被撕烂的内裤丢到Steve身上刺激他。

「你完全就是有备而来对吗？」Bucky伸手到Tony后面，伸入那紧致的地方却意外地发现那里已经润滑好了，可以轻易的探入手指，几乎没有任何反抗，Bucky露出一个坏笑，将手换成机械臂，那冰凉的触感立即引来Tony一声惊呼，但他随后却适应良好的开始自己动了起来，开玩笑，你以为我把机械手臂交给你之前没自己先玩过吗？

「那是当然，亲爱的大兵。」Tony微笑，并轻轻摇摆着臀部，在Bucky的手指上操着自己。

Bucky倒是不願意了，他可不是一個習慣被動的人，他雖然善於蟄伏，但他會在洽當的時間點主動掌握機會達成目的，Bucky抽出手指，手上移到Tony的後腰，一個轉身讓Tony成了那個躺在下面的人，但Tony沒有任何不悅，反倒是配合的摟著Bucky的脖子方便他動作。

Bucky勾起一個笑容，俯下身與Tony接吻，Tony很投入的與他雙舌交纏著，Bucky從來沒有這樣的感覺，好像一個人可以讀懂你的心，並且給予你所需要及渴望的，更甚者Tony似乎比他自己更了解他想要的東西，而在他自己發現之前就準備好，這種行為讓他想起一個人Iron Man，突然間Bucky覺得今天這場鬧劇都有了合理的解釋，或許他可以試一下，反正無論如何他都不吃虧就是了。

「還說不跟我約會。」Bucky壓低聲音在Tony耳畔說到，Tony心中一驚，沒想到Bucky這麼快就認出他，他心裡是慌了，Tony不想對Bucky說謊，畢竟他們是他最心愛的人，但他真的不想讓Bucky和Steve和他有太多接觸，這樣太危險了，他只希望Bucky和Steve可以自由自在的過完他們往後的人生。

「讓Iron Man的歸Iron Man，Tony的歸Tony吧。」Tony最後選擇苦笑，他相信Bucky可以理解他的選擇。

「Yes, my lord.」(是的，我的陛下/上帝)Bucky打趣說到，同時執起Tony右手，在Tony的手背上落下一吻，同時俏皮的偷看Tony的臉，讓Tony開心的輕笑，既然Tony不願意認他，那應該有是他有自己的考量，Bucky就不勉強Tony了。

Bucky宣示完他的忠誠後沒有放開Tony的手，反倒是沿著Tony的手臂留下一連串細密的吻，最後他覆到Tony身上，輕輕啃咬他的脖子，Tony的手握住兩人挺立的器官互相摩擦著，他的大腿同時磨蹭著Bucky的，但這還不夠，他還想要更深更強烈的接觸。

Tony放開自己，改為全心去挑逗Bucky的，他用指尖去磨蹭敏感的前端，Tony手上老繭的粗糙觸感讓Bucky全身一震，Tony的舉動讓Bucky放棄繼續啃他的脖子轉而伸手到Tony的後面，藉著Tony自己的潤滑，Bucky幾乎都不用什麼時間擴張。

當Bucky衝進來時Tony倒抽了一口氣，他分不清楚這到底是因為渴望成真的顫抖抑或著難以承受的巨大，或許兩者都有，Tony在心中回答自己，也有可能是渴望成真的巨大和難以承受的顫抖。

「你沒事吧？」Bucky看Tony驟然蒼白的臉色還有緊蹙的眉毛就知道Tony現在不好受，他按捺住自己想快速抽插的想法，勉強停下來問Tony，Tony實在是非常非常的緊，讓他不禁懷疑Tony是否是第一次，但隨後他就把這事拋諸腦後，這一點意義都沒有，重要的是現在Tony是在他懷裡。

「嗯，你可以……啊！」Tony還沒說完Bucky就開始動作了，他的撞擊快速又大力，好像要把Tony貫穿一樣，Tony以前也沒做過下面那個，面對如此強烈的攻勢也只是依照本能雙手抱住Bucky的脖子，大腿夾緊他的腰，隨著Bucky的動作喘息。

+++

但是Bucky似乎是嫌這個姿勢不好出力，讓Tony放開手腳，就著他們相連的姿勢讓Tony轉過身趴著，這個姿勢的確可以更深入，Tony覺得他彷彿要被Bucky捅穿，炙熱的陰莖在他體內推擠著，所經之處火辣得生疼，但卻總是讓Tony有些搔不到癢處的感覺，Tony大聲喘息著，希望緩解那股隱痛。

 

Steve很糾結，他原本不想參與這事，畢竟這和他的價值觀有著巨大的差異，他希望做愛是發生在兩個相愛的人之間，而不是隨便一個類人生物就可以發生的行為，如果真的需要解決性慾，Steve也不會介意委屈一下自己的右手。

Bucky常常嘲笑他這種古老的觀念，畢竟在一個AIDS只是教科書上古老的醫學名詞還且生育率低到令人髮指的時代，沒有那麼多人在乎與之上床的人到底是誰，甚至對方是不是人類都沒有人在意，而Steve卻還想著要找一位心靈契合的伴侶，那也怪不得Bucky時常拿這事打趣。

然而現在的情況卻讓Steve為難，和Tony上床，這絕對是你情我願的，看在床上打滾撒歡的兩個傢伙就知道Tony到底有多”情願”， Steve可以轉過身閉上眼不去看那兩人，但是卻無法關上耳朵隔絕聽力，親吻的聲音、肉體的碰撞聲、交合處的水聲，無一不進入Steve的耳中，這對現在Steve來說無疑是火上澆油，那些聲音就好像貓咪的小爪子一樣在Steve的心上搔癢，不疼卻是難耐。

而此時閉上眼卻更像是一個錯誤的決定，少了視覺的干擾，Steve便更有餘力在腦中描繪身後兩人在床上的情景，他們兩個都是渾身赤裸的，Tony的膚色是看似健康的小麥色。

這可不是正常吸血鬼可能擁有的膚色，眾所皆知因為長期貧血，吸血鬼門的膚色大多是蒼白甚至是蠟黃的，Tony肯定為他這身完美的膚色花了不少代價，這蜂蜜般的膚色也是令Steve羨慕，因為異能者的恢復力他從未擁有過這種膚色。

Steve在腦海中描繪著兩人的身影，Tony帶著囂張的笑容騎在Bucky的腰上，而Bucky的手沿著Tony的大腿撫摸至那隱密之地發出嘖嘖水聲，Steve不禁好其他自己是怎麼潤滑那裡的。

用他自己的手嗎？Tony的手並不像是尋常的公子哥們那般細膩，而是有著工人似的粗繭，Steve混沌的腦袋裡有些困惑，Tony的氣質不像是社會最底層為了一口飯苦苦掙扎的人們，但他的手卻是截然相反的情況。

就好像別人的手一樣，Steve可以想像在來此之前Tony一個人在他自己的地盤上做準備的情形，他的下半身赤裸著，上半身的衣著卻依然光鮮亮麗，Tony用手探向自己的身後，剛開始他肯定是會皺眉頭，有點不適卻算不上難受，隨著進出他身後的手指的增加，Tony會想要換更大的事物，他應該會用一些”輔助用品”。

Tony會跪在浴池邊，上半身趴在池緣翹高他有著完美曲線的臀部，他會用手扶著假陰莖對準自己，緩慢地進入自己，周圍的皺褶一點一點的被撐開，Tony會咬緊牙根，臉上的表情不知是痛是爽，當他習慣那大小後他會打開按摩棒的開關，那頂在他最敏感處的東西會毫不留情衝撞他，Tony會發出難耐的呻吟，在擴張過程中委靡下去的前方也會在此時充血挺立。

但是這樣卻還不夠，慾望是無窮的，他還會想要更多，更多的衝撞、更多的快感、更多的溫度，他渴望活生生的人，Bucky的形象此時出現在Tony身後，他摟著Tony的腰，跪在他身後衝撞著Tony，而Tony則是歡愉的出聲，Steve的幻想和此時的情景重合了，他終於忍不住轉身，走向在床上的兩人，但和他想像中不同的是Tony此時卻是皺著眉頭，似乎不怎麼舒服的樣子。

+++  
Steve坐到他們兩人身邊，他伸手搭上Tony的肩，Tony抬起頭的同時對他微笑，但是他的眉間卻皺起，Steve不懂Tony為什麼要笑，他明明就不舒服又為什麼要裝出一副無所謂甚至是的享受樣子。

但無論如何，既然他知道Tony不舒服就不能繼續讓他這樣下去，Steve的手開始沿著肩背滑下到Tony的腰側，在他的胯部輕輕劃動挑逗著他，引得Tony輕抽了一口氣，睜大的雙眼越發水潤的望著Steve。

他的眼睛很美。

在Tony抬頭望向他的那一瞬間Steve想到，Tony有著比正常人來說比例偏大的眼睛，聰慧，驕傲而目中無人，此時卻有我。

想到此，Steve不再有所顧忌，他攬過Tony的上半身，這個舉動讓Tony幾乎是撲到了Steve的懷裡，Steve撫著Tony的臉頰與Tony接吻，Steve眼神裡滿溢著溫柔讓Tony有些不忍直視，Tony羞愧的閉上眼，黑暗讓Bucky所做的的動作感覺更敏銳了，而依靠在Steve的動作也使他的姿勢有些改變。

或許是體位的變動，Tony覺得Bucky的衝撞不再只讓他感覺到痛苦，更有一絲絲奇妙的感覺，突然間Bucky的一個戳刺讓Tony失去控制的尖叫出聲，那恍若電擊穿透全身，傳入四肢讓Tony感覺全身酥麻，Bucky抓住Tony的反應，更多的戳刺往那點兒去。

快感如潮水向Tony湧來，幾乎要把他掩沒，方才因為Bucky粗暴而萎靡的分身這時也精神了起來，但卻無人有暇理會，Steve此時放開Tony讓他自己趴著，Steve跪坐在Tony面前，他忍耐多時的陰莖就在Tony臉頰旁散發熱氣。

Steve用拇指滑過Tony的嘴唇，用肢體語言問他是否同意，Tony抬起頭望了Steve一眼，當然，他怎麼能拒絕美國隊長呢？Tony張口嘴將Steve含了進去，被冷落多時的傢伙非常有精神，Tony自認他已經非常努力地想要將大傢伙含住，但這尺寸大小不科學，在確認自己真的沒可能整根吞沒後，Tony果斷的退開只含住頭部，一手握著剩下的部分撫慰著，另一手支撐著自己不要被Bucky給幹進床裡。

Tony的舌頭沿著冠狀溝舔了一圈，滿意的看到Steve的呼吸變得急促而臉變紅了，Steve真是太可愛了，Tony在心中想到，令人忍不住想要逗弄他，Tony毫無預警的用力吸吮Steve，這突然的奇襲讓Steve差點射出來，但他忍住了。

Steve有點惱火，他本來就是體諒Tony才不主動動作的，既然Tony都有空閒和他玩這種小遊戲，那他也不用客氣了，Steve開始在Tony嘴裡抽動，搞的Tony頓時覺得有些無趣。

Bucky大概是覺得被Tony忽略，動作大了起來，Tony出於那微小的愧疚之心，Tony配合著收緊後穴，沒想到Bucky卻突然抓住他的屁股開始最後衝刺，而前面的Steve似乎也在和Bucky較勁，加快速度讓他難以呼吸，Tony被前後兩人的動作搞得頭暈目眩。

最終是Bucky先射在Tony的身體裡，那相較於他體溫過熱的精液讓Tony不自覺的收緊通道，換來Bucky最後在他體內的大力衝刺，而同時Steve也快到頂了，Steve不想讓自己嗆住Tony而在最後一刻抽了出來，但卻弄巧成拙射了Tony滿臉都是。

但是Tony似乎是不介意，只是隨手抽著張衛生紙想要將之擦去，但Steve卻著魔了般的阻止了Tony的行為，他覺得這樣的Tony有種奇特的淫靡的美感，Tony聳肩無所謂的把擦到一半的衛生紙丟到垃圾桶，從Bucky身下爬起來舒展筋骨。

Tony稍微一動，Bucky剛剛射在他體內的東西就沿著大腿流了下來，Tony仿照剛才稍微清理一下，隨後坐起身似乎要離開的樣子，但被Bucky抓住給拉回床上。

「想去哪呢？親愛的。」Bucky挑眉說，Tony跌坐在Bucky身上，感覺到他屁股下精神的東西，不得不說他藥量似乎下得太多了，Tony開始有點擔心他今天能不能活著走出這個房間了。

「我想走進你的心裡呢。」Tony心不在焉地回答道，眼神掃過四周想找機會開溜。

「但是你已經在那裡了。」Bucky把Tony拉著趴到他身上，Tony面對突然放大的Bucky臉感到不適應，隨後又被Bucky的話擊中，這真的是太甜了，怎麼可以有人這麼不要臉，不過如果是Bucky的話，或許這是真的也說不定。

真難得Tony也會有被堵得說不出話來的時候，Bucky趁機會又將自己塞回Tony身後律動起來，這次他不再追求快速，他想要讓Tony也享受到，Bucky用右手握著Tony的下身撫弄著。

Tony覺得這樣倒是挺舒服的就沒有繼續掙扎，而是趴在Bucky身上，享受著那輕緩的節奏所帶來的快感，像是夏日沙灘上的海浪，不疾不徐地讓人感到放鬆。

這次打亂節奏的是Steve，他先是躺在他們身邊輕輕撫摸著Tony的後腰，比起加入混戰更像是點輟，直到Steve的手伸入了他們正在交合的部位，Tony突然搞懂了他們想要做什麼，Tony撐起身想逃開，但是卻被Bucky抱住了。

而Bucky和Steve卻像是說好了一樣同時將手放在他的陰莖，剛才沒有得到解放的分身很快的興奮起來，Tony快被他們兩個的擼動給搞瘋了，為什麼他們會在這種地方有這麼神奇的默契，Bucky冰涼的金屬手臂和Steve高溫的手掌形成鮮明的對比，Tony覺得自己彷彿深陷地獄而又同時身處天堂。

在如此猛烈的攻勢下，Tony很快地就繳械投降，將Bucky和自己的腹部射的一蹋糊塗，射精過後的他全身脫力，只能無助地癱軟在Bucky任人處置，而Steve當然不會放過這次的好機會，他將在Tony後穴的手指又增加一根。

讓Tony自己說的話這還是不可思議，那裡光是吞下Bucky的陰莖就已經滿了，而Steve居然還能想辦法塞進手指，而他們居然還妄想塞進更粗大的東西，簡直是異想天開，既然認定了Steve做不到，Tony也不想管他在做什麼了，他只是在Bucky身上喘息著休息，射精後的疲倦讓他在Bucky身上昏沉的睡了過去。

Tony並沒有睡很久，他很快被下身的飽脹感給弄醒，Steve真的將他的前段塞進他身體裡了，但是似乎是剛才運動消耗Tony太多精力，Tony並沒有完全清醒。

「我還活著嗎？」Tony醒過來迷濛的說，他的聲音很輕甚至帶著一些顫抖，好似不清楚自己到底在哪裡，聽到Tony的話語，Steve和Bucky皆是身軀一震，隨後眼神驚訝且不捨的看向Tony。

「寶貝，你是安全的，好嗎？」Bucky緊抱著Tony安慰到。

「甜心，和我們待在一起。」Steve讓Tony轉過頭親吻著他，但這個吻卻不是落在唇上而是額頭，輕柔且毫無情慾。

「你們……」Tony這下倒是清醒了，但隨後又被Steve的動作給搶走注意力，Steve突然動了起來，而且又快又急，像是溺水的人要抓住周遭所有東西的那種急切，Tony撐起自己，仰頭發出喘息。

突然間Tony懂了Steve想要抓住的是什麼，是那戰爭爆發前那一絲和平的美好，他的話讓Steve想起了過去，那永遠無法挽回的過去。

性事結束後沒有人說話，氣氛有些沉重，Bucky是第一個起身的人，他推開Tony和Steve逕自去清洗，被留下的兩人尷尬對視。

「可以告訴我你為何要這樣做嗎？」最終是Steve先受不了問了Tony，從他的角度來看，Tony所作所為沒有一個理由或是目的，或著說他猜不透Tony到底想要什麼。

Tony忍住想要告訴Steve真相的慾望，他靠近Steve，雙眼真誠地凝視著他，有那麼一瞬間，Steve以為他將要得到他想要的真相，但Tony抱住他時，他只覺得頸部的刺痛，他最後的記憶是Tony有些蒼涼的微笑和輕輕的一句「抱歉，要請你睡一下。」。

Bucky出來時正好看到Steve因為Tony的毒素而昏迷，但Bucky只是走過去將手中的熱毛巾遞給Tony，吸血鬼毒素對他們來說雖然可以起作用但並不持久，而且Bucky知道Tony是不可能傷害Steve的。

「想和我談談嗎？我不會對Steve說的。」Bucky說，Tony接過擦掉臉上和身上的痕跡。

「不，你們知道越少越好。」Tony苦笑搖頭，Bucky對Tony的話皺眉，他不喜歡被隱瞞，但他相信Tony有他自己的苦衷才選擇這樣做，Bucky沉默地看著Tony收拾好自己準備離開。

「我才不管你的問題是什麼，但你要記住我們永遠都在這裡，我們永遠都會幫你。」Bucky抓住Tony把他拉進懷裡強吻，Bucky幾乎可以肯定當Tony從這裡離開後他們便再也見不到他。

「是的，我會記住的。」Tony露出微笑轉身離去，只留下Bucky目送他離去。

+++

Tony離開後首先是打給Bruce確認他有收到DNA樣本，那個小垃圾桶傳送器他也是第一次使用，出了差錯會有些麻煩，而Bruce的回應是他已經準備將提取到的DNA植入卵子中，目前的進度良好。

但是Bruce最後還是忍不住問到「你何苦呢？」他從一開始就不明白Tony這麼做用意，他總覺得隱約有個理由，但是Tony卻不願意讓任何人知道。

「我能給的不是他們想要的，我又何必把他們拉進來剝奪他們的自由。」Tony的聲音有些沙啞，語氣有些無奈又有些冷，Bruce知道自己問太多了，在心中嘆了口氣後，向Tony告辭回去忙自己的實驗了。

一直到胚胎成型的三個月後Tony才第一次見到他們，原本Tony是想要用Steve和Bucky直接組合的，因為有過案例異能者的直系血親可能會遺傳父母輩的能力，若是這個孩子同時擁有他們兩個的力量，會是一項不錯的優勢，但這麼操作的胚胎總是無法存活過三周，有些甚至是在發展成桑葚胚後就不明原因直接凋亡。

這個時代女性很稀少，而女性捐贈者尤為是，卵子是彌足珍貴的，即便是Tony也不願意看到實驗再繼續失敗下去，他轉而要求Bruce用他的基因與Steve和Bucky兩人配對，他本來也不抱太大希望，出乎意料的這次的實驗很成功，兩個胚胎都成功存活，但因為之前Tony為了凋亡胚胎而傷心的樣子，Bruce一直到了三個月大才告知Tony這件事，Tony知道後沒有責怪Bruce但他要求親眼看看他的孩子們，他一直渴望見到的孩子。

Bruce所造的人造子宮是一個連接著數量眾多的巨型玻璃管，裡面充滿了羊水的替代物，而連接的管子有個總控制台調控著各種激素和營養物質以及氧氣，孩子的胎盤附著在一個模擬子宮環境的外壁上，管子裡的燈光是仿照正常日照再調暗的，以求最接近母體的生存環境。

Tony到的時候剛好是清晨時分，人造子宮的管子裡正發出柔和的微光，Tony用手觸摸玻璃管感受著他們的心跳所帶來的些微震動，這震動讓他感到十分平靜。

「他們是希望。」Tony用額頭抵著人造子宮，默默地流下眼淚。

+++

清晨的初陽從中照了進來，Tony伸手想要去碰，陽光有一些微微的溫度，雖然手有點痛，但是很溫暖，就像是希望一樣。

或許是那些微陽光所帶來的那一絲信念，讓Tony和Jarvis撐到了救援到來，當Steve和Bucky破壞牢房進去時，Tony覺得自己是在作夢。

「我還活著嗎？」Tony迷濛的說，他的聲音很輕甚至帶著一些顫抖，好似不清楚自己到底在哪裡。

「寶貝，你是安全的，好嗎？」Bucky抱起Tony安慰到。

「甜心，和我們待在一起。」Steve飛快的親吻小Tony的額頭，祈禱著他能活下去。

 

The End


	2. 正文後記

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界觀補充

後記

對啦，你沒看錯，正文是完結了沒錯，但是這個故事沒有完，只是因為我喜歡這種故事首尾相連的美感，所以就停在這裡了，後面還有三章的番外，雖然說實話番外也只寫到我腦補的部分，故事還是沒有完，但是如果我真的要放開來寫估計又是十萬字以上的長篇，但是我目前不想寫這種有龐大世界觀和複雜人際關係的燒腦文。填完番外” 毁灭重生”後，下一篇想寫甜甜的小甜餅XDDD

其實人造子宮的用意就是將女性從生育中解放出來，因為吸血鬼症出現和機體的免疫系統有關，所以當女性患者懷孕後很難存活，連帶的胎兒也容易死亡，才造成生育率大降。(好吧，我是希望這東西能被製造出來啦，我個人認為對男女平權有幫助)

世界觀補充

1.Tony第一次遇到Steve和Bucky的時候只有五歲左右，Stark家是第一批感染吸血鬼病毒的人類，主要是因為當時Howard的敵人綁架了Stark一家威脅美國政府，雖然說是綁架，但其實並沒有要把人放回去的打算，所以就用來實驗新病毒，在Howard和Maira死後Steve和Bucky才趕到救走了Tony和Jarvis。

2\. Tony在五歲被救後對外宣稱死亡，實則由Jarvis撫養長大，所以Jarvis在Tony的心中是爸爸也是唯一的親人，當時Stark公司已經被Oba奪走實權，而Tony是從基層爬起靠著自己的實力慢慢到高位的，除掉Oba和其黨羽後Tony才恢復自己原本的名字，之前都用Edward或Anthony的名字，所以當初Steve和Bucky在俱樂部相遇之前所聽的簡報，其實大多都是真實的。

3\. Steve和Bucky在”附圖的那個動作”的時候就已經知道Tony是當初的那個小孩，所以前面其實三人的真身只有一面之緣，會說”回不去的美好”是因為Tony被救的時間點與第三次世界大戰的時間點非常接近，也有人認為Stark一家被殺就是第三次世界大戰的導火線。

4\. 為啥Tony不把兩人調到身邊當保鑣/情人，因為Tony覺得Steve和Bucky在他身邊會很危險，而且這樣一來他們就不能像現在自由的在外界到處晃，而且Pepper的事讓他留下陰影。(番外略提這段)

5.番外有三章，第二章孩子們就會出現啦XDDD

 

「讓Iron Man的歸Iron Man，Tony的歸Tony吧。」  
由「讓上帝的歸上帝，凱薩的歸凱薩」這句話的改寫，來源是耶穌佈道時的一句話。

「Yes, my lord.」(是的，我的陛下/上帝)Bucky的回應是雙關，順便呼應Tony的改寫，在上句中Tony把自己比喻為上帝和凱薩，所以Bucky也承認Tony是他的上帝和凱薩，這裡顯示出Bucky已經知道Tony=Iron Man=他們最大的Boss這件事。

Bucky的動作是吻手禮，在這裡是顯示他對於Tony的忠誠，詳見http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%90%BB%E6%89%8B%E7%A4%BC

我這個在PWP文裡面塞知識點的習慣讓我自己都不知道該如何吐槽自己了。


	3. 番外、毁灭重生

番外、毁灭重生

天啟157年，Stark企業根據地美洲大陸爆發宗教戰爭，以古歐洲大陸所傳來的九頭蛇教與Stark企業所倡導的統一場論信仰爆發衝突，在九頭蛇教派人暗殺統一場論信仰的始祖Reed未遂後兩方信徒之間趨於白熱化。

同時之間Stark企業的CEO Tony Stark 宣布退休並且失蹤，所有的公開場合只見他原本的秘書，現任的CEO Pepper Potts出席，有小道消息宣稱是九頭蛇教將Tony Stark擄走並軟禁，在稍微平靜下來的情勢中再掀波瀾。

雖然Steve和Bucky明確知道九頭蛇教的背後是古東歐的拉脫維亞王國，而九頭蛇教派此舉是為了分散Stark企業精力，這只是一場偽裝成宗教問題的權力傾軋，至於背後更大的陰謀Steve他們缺乏更深入的資料也無法猜測。

那次之後Tony和Iron Man徹底從他們的生活中消失，Steve第一次了解到橫亘在他們之間不僅僅是生理或心理上的距離而是權力階級的鴻溝，只要Tony想要他可以輕易地對他們做出任何事，包括讓他們”因傷退役”的強制退休。

他們就像是被Tony養在籠子裡的漂亮金絲雀，Tony在籠子外蓋上布簾以為這樣他們就聽不到外界的戰爭的轟轟砲聲，但他們是在天的翱翔的驍勇善戰的鷹，豈能被束縛於狹小的鳥籠中。

在另一次針對Stark企業的襲擊報導中Steve真的沉不住氣了，他搖醒沉醉在酒中溫柔鄉的Bucky，Steve的線人告訴他九頭蛇教派的首領紅骷髏會到達他們所在的城鎮附近，這是一個機會。

但Steve沒料到的是，這是屬於九頭蛇他們的機會，當Schmidt的那張紅臉愉快的在他眼前放大時Steve想死的心都有了，他明明可以待在農場裡過上個幾百年的養老生活，何必來向他的老對手送死呢？

Steve和Bucky雙手雙腳皆被束縛成黃金比例人形，而Schmidt正在捏著他的下巴碎碎念，Steve現在只希望他碎碎念的時間足夠常讓Bucky可以順利開好鎖，好讓他們兩個逃出去。

走廊上響起高跟鞋快速而令人感到有些銳利的聲音，稍為落後的是一個顯得驚慌失措的皮鞋聲，地牢的大門被用力踹開，Steve第一次知道原來踹門也是一件可以如此優雅的事情，走進地牢的是有著烈焰般紅髮女子：小辣椒Pepper Potts。

「Schmidt公爵日安，請問有什麼地方需要我為您效勞？喔喔，您怎麼在伺候我國公民呢？這可與您高貴的身分不合啊！」Pepper用極盡諷刺的諂媚語調說，Schmidt放下捏著Steve下巴的手，轉身對Pepper露出一個同樣虛偽的笑臉。

「歡迎Potts女王陛下蒞臨寒舍，未接到通知前去相迎真是我的失職啊！我國與貴國有諸多習慣不同之處敬請海涵。」紅骷髏禮貌的向Pepper敬禮，並且靠近Pepper想要執起她的手。

「我可擔當不起這聲女王陛下，我只是恰巧居於Stark企業的管理職罷了，倒是請問我們的旗下的員工怎會到你這了呢？」然而Pepper不領情的揮開紅骷髏並質問他。

「您就有所不知了，這位Rogers先生和Barnes先生可是我的舊識，我們正在暢談舊日時光呢！」Steve真是佩服紅骷髏的厚顏無恥，居然有人可以睜眼說瞎話到這種地步。

「那麼很抱歉我可能要打斷你們的敘舊了，我的Boss讓我找他們回去上班，Schmidt你這打攪別人工作的習慣可不太好。」Pepper責怪到。

「是Stark先生找嗎？那我要先說聲抱歉，可能要讓他失望了呢！」紅骷髏露出一個扭曲的笑容並且指揮下屬攻擊Pepper。

子彈到了Pepper周圍卻被一道無形的屏障所反彈，而Pepper的手同時化型為離子砲的形狀，她舉起手精準的射中束縛Steve和Bucky的裝置，Steve和Bucky應聲落地，他們同時拿起自己的武器抗敵。

「跟我方向走！」Pepper高聲向他們喊到，同時手上的砲彈不停掃向敵人，但這些綠色的機器人卻還是像不要錢一樣撲上來，Steve和Bucky連忙衝到Pepper身邊幫她，而紅骷髏則是趁勢逃走了。

他們三人一直衝到這層樓的最外，他們已經無路可退了，只見Pepper兩手併攏，原本的雙手砲融合成一個大砲朝金屬牆上轟去，Steve將Bucky護在身後抵擋飛濺的金屬和火花，當飛煙散去後牆上出現了一個大洞，外面則是有台銀白色的飛車在等著他們。

「快上車！」朝他們吼，同時攻擊著還想衝過來的綠色機器人，Steve和Bucky沒有看到車上有任何類似門的東西，但是也無所謂了，反正他們也沒有更好方法。

當Steve以為自己要撞上車頂時，車頂上打開了一個類似門的洞，Steve掉了進去，他掉落在一個柔軟的沙發上，而晚他一步的Bucky則是掉落在他旁邊，在它們對面是他們以為這輩子再也見不到的人Tony Stark。

而Tony則是有些失神的瞪著前方，Steve和Bucky知道這是奇點人在連線後所會有的表現，估計Tony現在正在控制他們所乘坐的這輛車，他們知趣地不出聲打擾Tony。

還沒等到Pepper上車，車子便以飛快的速度狂飆出去， Steve正想叫Tony停下，眼神卻瞟到Pepper正在外面與車子並排著飛同時用大砲對準後面的追兵，她臉上還掛著興奮的笑容。

Steve有些震撼的坐回原位，知道現任Stark企業領導人是個熱愛格鬥的機器人沒什麼大不了的，畢竟他都和前任領導人上過床了嗎，Steve有些自暴自棄的想，突然覺得也許自己下一秒就會醒來，他還在那個好山好水好無聊的小農莊，走下樓就可以看見Bucky喝掛在沙發上。

Steve緊閉雙眼再睜開，只看見Bucky非常自在地從車載小冰箱裡拿出酒然後用眼神問他要不要來一些，Steve搖了搖頭，Bucky聳聳肩無所謂的自己喝了起來，Steve轉頭看向窗外，外面是Pepper和追兵們戰成一團，窗外火爆的景色和車內的古典樂形成鮮明的對比。

古典樂應該不是Tony指定的，他聽Iron Man說過他只喜歡搖滾，那目前的音樂應該是為Pepper選的，不得不說激昂的古典樂和離子砲掃射有些相映成趣，追兵被掃蕩的差不多後，Pepper上半身伸入車內，Steve不禁瞪大雙眼，好吧，他徹底明白了Pepper是個機器人，但是這個樣子還是有點恐怖啊。

「嘿，你還需要多久才能進行轉移？」Pepper對著Tony說了一句Steve聽不懂的話，轉移？轉移什麼？轉移到哪？Steve深深覺得他們講的是另一種語言，他完全無法理解。

「就快了，妳可以先進來。」Tony頭也不抬的說。

「難得有這麼多活靶子送上門不打太可惜。」Pepper有些猶豫地說。

「如果你不想回去的話我也沒關係，不過我幫妳準備了新的義體在老宅裡，你也不要了？」Tony看了一眼Pepper，這個舉動有些像是主人拿著一條魚來等貓咪上鉤一樣。

「當然要！需要我來控制飛行或武器嗎？」聽到有新義體Pepper立刻回到車廂內坐好，雖然她對目前的義體還算滿意，但Tony在開發新義體時總會加入一些好玩的新能力。

「武器系統交給妳了。」Tony揮了揮手，在腦內將車載武器系統的控制權交給剛連線好的Pepper，他自己則專心計算著開啟通道的時間與速度。

「坐穩了！」脫離追兵後Tony提醒到，同時他們身後的沙發也冒出安全帶自動扣上。

隨後Steve理解到為何Tony要這樣提醒，他感到加速所產生的G力把他緊緊壓在座椅上，窗外突然閃過圍繞著車身的激波，他們突破了音爆，沒過多久Steve突然一股力量壓迫胸口，壓力大到令他感到差點窒息，而且眼前發黑，窗外閃過一層淡淡的藍光，隨後窗外就暗了下來，好像所有的光都消失了似的一片漆黑。

進入了這個黑暗的世界後，Steve又覺得可以呼吸了，Bucky的表情和他一樣驚魂未定，而Tony則是有些臉色發白，Pepper則是像個沒事人一樣，也對，她是機器人並不用呼吸。

「我方便請問妳一個問題嗎？」Steve向Pepper問到。

「當然可以。」Pepper很快回答，她心情似乎很不錯，她身上因為剛才戰鬥的損傷正在以肉眼可見的速度復原著。

「我以前一直以為妳是人類。」Steve說，雖然這問題有些打探別人的隱私，但他實在很好奇。

「我是啊，因為一場意外我的身體呈現植物人的狀態，我現在都是用腦電波在控制義體，這大概也是為什麼Tony寧願把你們藏起來的原因吧，不過直闖紅骷髏的根據地也真夠嗆的。」Pepper說。

「Pepper！」Tony有些緊張的高聲吼。

「我只是闡述事實而已，你根本是錯把軍犬當泰迪，他們根本不適合退休生活好嗎？我可不想再來一次今天的事情。」Pepper數落Tony。

「妳明明也玩得很開心。」自知理虧的Tony小聲抱怨。

「但並不表示我想放下工作跑來幫你擦屁股好嗎？」Pepper翻了個白眼，Tony默不作聲這件事他的確不在理。

當車身脫離那個通道後，他們來到一個奇特的空間，外面的天空沒有太陽也沒有月亮，但卻有著像是傍晚的亮度，而周圍充滿了濃霧，他們面前只有一條路同往一座隱約可見的宅邸，這種詭異的景象讓Steve懷疑他們是否還在地球上。

他們停在一座宏偉的大宅前，Steve認出來那是Stark老宅在天啟戰爭前的樣子，不過他記得Stark老宅在開戰沒多久後就被毀了，眼前這座宅邸應該是重建的才對。

宅邸外還有著圍牆和柵欄，和古時的莊園也沒什麼太大區別了，門口甚至還有位管家打扮的人在等著他們，Steve下車時還感到有些茫茫然，而Bucky也沒好到哪裡去，這一切都太超現實了些。

在踏進大宅門口後Tony才注意到只有他們三個，Pepper並沒有跟下來，隨後轉頭，車上已經沒有Pepper的痕跡，就好像她從沒存在過一樣。

「你好歹也把身體弄回去吧？」Tony有些無奈對著車子說。

「又沒關係。」Pepper從車上分離出一個人頭說，說完又讓人頭縮回去車裡不見痕跡，Steve麻木地看著有些驚悚的一幕，深深覺得今天已經不會有什麼是可以再嚇到他了，很快的他錯了。

「Daddy！」兩個小傢伙衝上前大門口抱住Tony的腳，金髮的孩子看起來就是她小時候的翻版，除了像極Tony的水汪汪棕色大眼睛，棕髮的則是像是Bucky和Tony小時候的結合體，雖然像是偏Tony多一些，但是臉型下巴的部分則像極Bucky。

+++  
小傢伙們終於出場了，Pepper又帥了一章，Steve各種震驚，Bucky簡直啞巴，Tony幾乎完全無視他倆，我都不知道我在寫什麼了XDDDD

下一章是Pepper繼續耍帥，Steve繼續震驚，某熊孩子耍耍中二。

下面科普時間

G力:高速移动时承受力道的单位(遊樂園的G5遊戲機就是快速到讓你感覺有5個G的力道的意思)http://baike.baidu.com/view/100794.htm

音爆:当物体接近音速时，会有一股强大的阻力，使物体产生强烈的振荡，速度衰减。这一现象被俗称为音障(Sound Barrier)。突破音障时，由于物体本身对空气的压缩无法迅速传播，逐渐在物体的迎风面积累而终形成激波面，在激波面上声学能量高度集中。这些能量传到人们耳朵里时，会让人感受到短暂而极其强烈的爆炸声，称为音爆(Sonic Boom)  
http://baike.baidu.com/view/311147.htm

光爆（现在人类唯一可以观察的超光速现象）  
当运动物体的速度超越光速时产生的一种现象，目前在真空中无法做到，但在介质中光的相速度和群速度都会降低，因此超越光速成为可能。这一现象常见于核反应堆的冷却水中，可以用肉眼看到到淡淡的蓝光，同时也是人类目前唯一可以观察到的超光速现象。http://baike.baidu.com/view/2072428.htm

 

蟲洞/愛因斯坦羅森橋  
时空洞（Wormhole）又称爱因斯坦－罗森桥，也译作蛀孔或蠹孔。是宇宙中可能存在的连接两个不同时空的狭窄隧道。虫洞是1916年由奥地利物理学家路德维希·弗莱姆首次提出的概念，1930年由爱因斯坦及纳森·罗森在研究引力场方程时假设的，认为透过虫洞可以做瞬时的空间转移或者做时间旅行。http://baike.baidu.com/subview/1941/16048811.htm

奇點人 沒找到比較權威的網站的介紹，基本上就是科技奇點後機器和人類結合，Pepper和Tony分別是兩種類型的起點人。Tony是腦內裡面裝了電子腦來控制外界的機器。Pepper是因為某次攻擊後身體還活著但不能動，所以平時都是使用義體在外面亂晃，Pepper本體就在Stark大宅裡的某個房間中。

屁股下巴  
又被称作“美人沟”、“苹果下巴”、“欧米伽下巴”，英文一般叫做“Cleft chin”，医学上称为颏裂。从直观上看，就是下巴中间比正常人多了一条沟，不同的屁股下巴这条沟深浅不同；这条沟把下巴分成了两半，明显点的会变成“ω”形。這個性徵是常染色體顯性遺傳的，也就是如果父母一方有小孩一定有。  
因為這篇Bucky的外表形象取自塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦（Sebastian Stan），所以設定上他的孩子也有明顯的美人溝。


End file.
